always known
by RosieRogers88
Summary: this is my fremione - i urgently need a beta
1. Chapter 1

What if Fred was alive after the battle

Spells and curses were flying all over the place; Hogwarts was in the middle of the final battle. Hermione was ducking trying to keep check on everyone, trying to find Harry and Ron. When suddenly she saw Fred on the floor laughing at a death eater, he had let his guard down and the death eater raised his wand adv -Hermione sent the death eater a petrificus totalus and he fell to the floor petrified before he could finish the dreadful curse.

"Thanks for that Hermione" Fred said slightly stunned at what had just happened.

"It's ok Fred but be more careful." She said as she continued her search for Ron and Harry.

She did not see them again until the battle was won. She ran up towards Harry as soon as Voldemort was gone. She got to him a few seconds after Ginny then soon Ron caught up with them and all four of them were hugging and cheering.

All too soon they counted their losses, Remus and Nymphadora had died during the battle along with many many others. Hermione was taking a moment for herself just staring at Remus preying he would wake up, "That might have been me laying there if it had not been for you Hermione, I cannot thank you enough"

"Don't think like that Fred" she said starting to cry "How did you know it was me?" he asked "what do you mean?" Hermione asked not understanding him.

"When you saved me, you said my name, how did you know it was me and not George I was wearing a hat over my ears? I don't know anyone that can tell us apart so how did you know it was me?"

"Umm, I have always been able to tell you apart Fred, you have slight differences you and George"

"Really? Wow, Hermione, can I ask you a question you don't have to answer it but I have to know, Are you in love with Ron?" Hermione's breath caught her and she thought

"No I am not in love with Ron," Fred smiled "well in that case Hermione, would you go out with me on a date sometime?" "Only if you want to of course" he said studying her face. "Oh Fred I would like that very much"


	2. Chapter 2

a few weeks later after the war had finished and the funerals had been held, things had started to get back to normal, everyone had helped to rebuild Hogwarts and it was to reopen in September. Hermione, Ron and Harry had all been asked if they had wanted to return for their final year.

Ron and Harry both of course decided straight away they would not be going back, Ron had said he had learnt everything school could teach him and wanted to start on his career. Harry felt the same and that he had done what was needed and Harry felt he needed some time to realise that it was all over and that he was finally going to be able to have a "normal" life without the constant threat of Lord Voldermort. he was in hiding, so only those who knew where he was staying were able to contact him.

As for Hermione she knew she wanted to but just felt like something was stopping her from saying yes. She was staying with Harry for the time being saying she wanted her time to think as well and that she didn't want him to be alone whilst he worked through his thoughts. she was however a daily visitor to the burrow. she and Fred had not been alone since he mentioned a date and Hermione thought he had changed his mind. Today she would be found at the edge of the lake underneath a tree reading. she was so engrossed in her book she failed to hear footsteps approaching until the person was almost right on her. she automatically pulled out her wand but lowered it when she saw who it was. she smiled "Fred, how are you today?, how's the shop doing when will you be able to reopen?" she asked firing off her questions all at once. Fred just smiled, typical Hermione he thought always interested in things she knew mattered to people.

"its looking good, we are almost restocked and we are hoping to reopen Saturday, that's why I'm here really!" "really that Is amazing, is there anything I can do to help? is that why you've come to me?" "No Hermione, I came here to see you as when the battle finished I asked you out on a date which I meant, and I intend on having that date before George and I reopen the shop so I was wondering if you were free tonight?."

"Oh yes you did, Umm no I don't have any plans so I accept your offer." "great" he said "be ready for 7.00, I will pick you up, right I best be off again, I promised George I wouldn't be long, see you tonight" he said smiling and apparating away.

Hermione was nervous, she was ready and dressed and it was 5 minutes until Fred promised to pick her up, however she was not sure if she had over done it, she had dress classic but not over the top, she knew Fred was a man of his words and she just thought he was being nice by sticking to his promise so did not want to be to keen as she did not want to let on that in her forth year she had a crush on him.

bang on 7 she heard a soft pop and a knock on the door of 12 Grimmaude Place. she opened it and saw a beaming Fred Weasley.

"wow Hermione, you look beautiful"

"thank you Fred, you look lovely too." "right shall we make a move? don't want to be late" he took her arm and just a few seconds later Hermione found herself in an alleyway of Muggle London. as they came out of the alleyway Hermione noticed where they were and was shocked, Fred had chosen a Muggle restaurant that she would not have expected. "Fred? what are we doing here?" she asked as Fred lead her to the restaurant and the door opened for them, he gave the name to the Hostess, "taking you on a date, what does it look like Hermione?", he said as the lady showed them to their table, Fred held Hermione's seat out of her and then took his seat "look Hermione I just want you to relax and enjoy tonight, please do that for me". " I will try" she said smiling at him.

the night was going well and the conversation flowed freely and effortlessly, "Now Mione, please can you tell me, what differences are there between me and my twin that to you are so obvious but even my family cant see? and why have you noticed?" at this Hermione blushed, "well you have a few more freckles on your right cheek than George and also you smile is more natural than his, where as he is more outgoing you are like to observe and listen more than he does"

"Ok that I can accept, however how did you notice this, you have to tell me" he says flirting "...unless you are going to tell me that you fancy George then I don't want to hear it." he says in mock hurt. "oh God no I couldn't fancy George" she said in Horror "so you didn't observe George and I because you don't fancy George but what does that mean?" he asked worried about her response" Hermione saw his face fall at her words and him become pensive and decided to just tell him "well if you must know I fancied you in my forth year that's when I was able to make to differences."she said "yes you and George do look the same if you don't look closely but its your personality I was attracted to...does that sound odd to you?" not long after they decided to call it a night as they both had early starts, Fred being a gentleman saw her to her door and gave her a kiss on her hand and bid her goodnight, as Hermione closed the door behind her she smiled a goofy smile to herself and went to bed.


End file.
